Bonding Moments
by SameBlankSmile
Summary: This is my first fanfic, constructive crtisim is most definitely welcomed rnTHose who are familiar with Final Fantasy X will recognize some places. The story is during the trip through Macalania woods. When the party settles down for a break, a member go
1. Unrest

Chapter One: Unrest

"My feet hurt! Can we stop just for a little bit? pleeease?" Rikku was answered with a stony glare from Auron, his deeply scarred face contorted with annoyance.

The party had recently recovered from the last ordeal at an inn, and most were feeling refreshed.They had not long ago entered the Macalainia Woods, a beautiful forest aglow with twinkling crystal trees and soft flickering butterflies. The delicious silence was an enjoyable respite from the continuous roars and crashes of the thunder plains.Rikku, however, was new to the group and had had little rest at the previous inn. Auron was the oldest and most mysterious of the group, and he had yet to warm up to the new member.

"If the energy you wasted whining was directed at your feet, you wouldn't be so tired." He snapped. Rikku opened her mouth to reply, but received a warning glance from the hulking, lion-like Kimahri and thought better of it. Instead, pouting, she flipped her golden braids and strode defiantly past him.  
Up ahead, the young summoner Yuna chuckled. It was nice to hear Auron being defied; maybe this new girl would soften his heart a little.

The exquisitely, if not revealingly dressed Lulu cast a glance of dislike at the obnoxious youth. "Perhaps you would rather have rested alone at the inn in Thunder Plains than come with us."It had been a day since the group had escaped the murderous storm zone and the memory of crashing thunder had a sobering effect on Rikku. The emerald flicker faded in her eyes and she continued to walk in silence.  
An unexpected voice came to Rikkus rescue. "Actually," began Yuna, "I was thinking maybe we should rest a little before continuing. I'm sure Sir Seymour won't mind."  
She winked at Rikku who smiled back gratefully. In truth, Yuna was all but tired, but felt sorry for Rikku who, after all, had Al Bhed blood and this made her feel as thought they were connected. She also needed time. She was still indecisive over whether she should or shouldn't marry Seymour and she dreaded giving him the answer.

Wakka, a tan, easy-going and wise island dweller, agreed. "It's settled then, ya?"his deep, Bahamian accent was evident. " We do what the lady Yuna says."

Auron sighed and sat under a tree. It was an annoyance, being the guardian of a young summoner. He glared at Rikku who was smirking. Why Yuna had wanted her to be a guardian was beyond him. True her item skills were useful, but her voice was enough to make any monster cower. His eye scanned the other party members as they settled down for a rest, pausing at Tidus. Tidus was around the same age as Yuna, at least in looks. He was 17 with a handsome sweep of blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Young Tidus. He had certainly grown since his journey's beginning, in spirit and mind. He frowned as Tidus began to talk and laugh with Rikku. Her feminine giggles echoed as she went over tales with her friend. Her voice wasn't that bad…really. It was brash and irritating compared to the gentle and reserved summoner Yuna, but then, Yuna was special. He watched as Yuna settled down to talk with Lulu. Her mismatched eyes twinkling.What those eyes had seen and would have to face saddened him. The shadow of an amused smile passed his lips asWakka glanced over at Lulu who returned the favor, causing both to blush and look away. It was obvious what was going on between those two. He sighed to himself, if only life were as simple as it seemed. A passer-by would think they had no worries. Being the most knowledgeable wasn't always a blessing. He closed his eyes.

* * *

_Authors note: I dont own any of these characters, places or the game FFX or anything else, its all copyrighted to square enix! Dont sue me TT_


	2. Abandonment

Rikku had settled down by Tidus to vent. "I don't get his problem! Does he have to be so grumpy all the time?"

Tidus laughed. "Yeah he can be sharp."

He paused. "Still, maybe you should try to get along with him. After all, you're stuck together for a while."

Rikku scowled, "Not you, too! That's what Wakka said!"

At the mention of his name, Wakka looked up from his meditation and walked over to then, grinning widely.. "What'd I say eh? What's lil' Rikku complaining about now?" Rikku found herself blushing like a little child. She hated being put down but liked Wakkas warm aura and didn't want to be on bad terms with anyone else.

"On, she's just ranting about how Auron has it out for her." said Tidus, glancing over at the old man snoozing under a tree. "For all your complaining about how tired you were, it looks like he's the one who's fallen asleep!"

Wakka grinned, "Ahahaha! He's grumpy, but he's a good guy yah? He just…has issues."

He ruffled her hair fondly, ignoring her protests. "Lil' gulls sharing a nest shouldn't fight or ones gonna hit the sand."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Tidus laughed. "It means he's bigger than you."

"I still don't get it…" Rikku stood up, brushing down her clothes.

"Where you goin?"

"I'm going to go find water so I can fix this mess." She gestured to her tousled hair.

"Ah, well, don' wander too far, yah? You don wanna get lost and eaten!"

Tidus caught Wakka's eye. "Yeah, by some big, scary, evil spider!"

"Ahh! Spiders??" Rikku squealed with fright. "Wakka, is he serious?? Tidus! You guys stop laughing! That's it! I'm going!"

Tidus wiped his eyes, "No, but seriously be careful Rikku!" He watched her as she disappeared off the path.

"She's tougher than she looks."

Yuna and Lulu at that moment decided to join the two guys and settled down by them.

"What was all the commotion about? What's wrong with Rikku?" asked Yuna.

"Wakka messed up her hair."

"Hey! Don blame it all on me! You're the one who started her off about spiders!"

"You guys that's mean! I'm not very fond of spiders either." Yunas gentle brow furrowed in disapproval.

Lulu smiled, "That's right. Why I remember when you were little you refused to go into your room because you swore you'd seen a spider in there."

"Well it was a big spider."

Tidus looked at Yuna, thinking how pretty she looked when she blushed. Her short hair fell over her face in chocolate waves. She looked up and held his gaze for a moment before turning a deeper hue and both looked away.

Kimahri watched the events indifferently. Yuna was safe and that was all that mattered to him. He felt sorry for Rikku though. Even though she irritated him, there was a charm about her youth which made Yuna smile, and he therefore held her in higher regard than some others. He sighed and looked over at Auron, who opened an eye. "Yes?" he was apparently a light sleeper.

Kimahri began in his deep, broken dialect, "Rikku is not that bad, really."

Auron snorted. "The girl is young and foolish," He sighed. "She will do nothing more than pull us down."

"But Yuna chose Rikku." Kimahri was confused. Wasn't that a good enough reason?

"Yuna is young too." said Auron simply.

"Yuna carries burden, as guardians we share burden. Guardians should get along. Make Yuna happy." He paused, he didn't like to talk for long periods. "Rikku makes Yuna smile."

Auron closed his eyes again. The conversation would have to be picked up another time.


End file.
